PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of the Collaborative Opportunities component is to provide expert consultative services and short- term opportunities for visiting rehabilitation researchers to gain hands-on research experience working with experts in the National Center of Neuromodulation for Rehabiltiation (NC NM4R) at MUSC. This component will host our most specialized efforts to train investigators to be successful independent NM4R researchers who will in turn contribute to advancement of the Center?s overarching goal to exert a sustained, powerful influence on the NM4R field. The activities proposed in this component buttress the NC NM4R mission of ?fostering the success of the NM4R researcher? by sending a nationwide invitation to researchers interested in the mechanisms and evidenced-based use of neural stimulation and operant conditioning of brain and spinal cord networks as an adjunct or integrated part of rehabilitation treatment. We will carry out the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. Provide a Research Success Team to identify individual NM4R researcher?s needs. A Research Success Team made up of established MUSC NM4R researchers will assess the needs of individual NM4R researchers and match them with appropriate center resources such that the researcher develops his/her NM4R skills and becomes more competitive for NIH and other similar funding, including explicit assistance and mentorship with NM4R grantsmanship. Aim 2. Provide advanced hands-on training in NM4R at MUSC. The Research Success Team will facilitate advanced hands-on training experiences (1-4 wks) in MUSC NM4R laboratories for selected investigators to have specific predetermined experiences and gain the skills necessary for success. Aim 3. Provide expert consultative services to support NM4R research. To develop successful NM4R grant applications, some investigators will need to consult with MUSC experts in NM4R and supporting areas (neuroimaging, biostatistics, grantsmanship et al.). The Center?s web portal will ensure and track timely consultations by facilitating submission of requests, automated scheduling and collection of outcome metrics. We will deliver consultative services via videoconference, teleconference or email. NM4R is a teachable expertise ? one that MUSC has a proven history of exporting to the world and will build upon in the NC NM4R. As with most forms of teaching we will utilize the evaluation processes of the Center to assure our users benefit to the maximum.